The swordmaker
by poison for your soul
Summary: Zoro is getting a new sword
1. Chapter 1

Chapter 1

"Luffy! Come and see!"

"What is it Usopp?"

"There seems to be something under the water."

"Oi Zoro! Do you see anything from up there?"

"Yea there is something beside our ship. Something big."

"Is it Sea Kings?" Chopper shivers.

"But Sea Kings do not come out of Calm Line!"

"Maybe it is like the Sea Cow the Arlong keeps? Somebody's pet?"

"Whatever it is it not like we can't handle it."

"Nami-swan~~You are so cute when you are so confident!" Sanji seaweed dance~~

"Yohohoho~ Brace yourself it's coming out."

Zoro tighten his sword, Sanji raise his leg, Luffy start swinging his arms, Nami bring out her weather rod, Chopper turn super huge, Franky take out his missles, Robin cross her arms and ...Usopp hides behind the pillar and shout " I will leave it to you guys!"

With that, as a huge spray of water shot to the sky and a huge shadow loam over them. A shadow so huge it make Sunny like a tiny toothpick.

"Sugeeeee! Ouch! Nami why did you hit me for?"

"This is not the time to marvel how much bigger this sea king is than a normal sea king! We are going to get crush! Do something!"

"Okay Gomu Gomu Mi Bazooka!"

"Hana-hana huru huru."

"Franky Bazooka!"

"Sky walk! Need a lift seaweed head?"

"Mind your own business Curly eyebrows"

As everybody lunge their attack towards the Mother of all Sea Kings, Usopp notice something. There seems to be somebody on the head of the Sea King. Chopper too smell a very strange scent from the head.

"Guys wait!" Both Chopper and Usopp shout in unison.

But it was too late, the attacks are nearing the Sea King at alarming speed. Nothing can stop the attacks now.

Suddenly out of nowhere a huge ice wall appeared and manage to stop Franky and Luffy's attacks. The ice wall immediately shattered into a thousand pieces creating a mist that covered the beast. Zoro and Sanji both disappeared in the midst of white.

Suddenly there was a clang of metals against metal. Apparently someone gotten into a fight with Zoro.

"Concassé!" Seems like Sanji join in the fight too.

"Ice? It can't be Aokiji can't it?!" Nami eyes widen in fear. " I thought he quit the marines!"

"I am going to join in the fight. Gomu Gomu No Mi Pistol!"

"Wait Luffy! There is a strong wind coming! We need to lower the sails! Argh! Chopper go lower the main sails! Usopp you lower the second main! If the wind blow us all away we won't be able to find those guys back!"

Just as they finished lowering the sails, a gust of wind appear out of nowhere like Nami predicted.

"Ahhhhhh!" scream Nami while hugging her head as the wind howls in her ears and drag her hair.

"Look." said Robin " The mist cleared."

The rest of the crews look up and see what army is able to hold their fort against the big 3 and their jaws drop open in shock


	2. Chapter 2

Chapter 2

In the center surrounded by the three is a person holding two blades. The blades are so white that even from afar the shine of the blade still hurts Usopp's eyes. The blades are not straight and long like Zoro's katana but curvy like wings.

The rest of the crew watch in awe as the person switch blades at Zoro and keep blasting ice at Sanji and Luffy. Luffy tried to hit the ice but as he made contact the ice immediately start to reproduce and in matter of seconds Luffy entire right arm is frozen in ice.

As the mist cleared further Sanji realize the person have long purplish black hair and…BOOBS! NOSEBLEED FAINT.

Zoro too stop his attacks when he realize the person that was switching blades with him for some time now is a female and a very young one too. She don't look older than fifteen for Christ sakes and here he was thinking he found a match like Hawkeyes.

The girl too stop her attacks the moment Zoro stop attacking. She turn to Luffy and with a click of her fingers the ice on his arms break and shattered.

"Now you all have enough sense to stop would you mind to explain why are you attacking me out of the blue?" Her voice is icy like glass.

"Erm….Niku?" Luffy said while scratching his head.

All crews facepalm.

"YOU WANNA EAT MY TOMTOM?!"

"I won't eat it if it is yours."

"Ohhh, okay then." Shrug the girl as she keep away her sword. She hop her way up to the Sea King(Tom Tom) head "Well I will be on my way then."

"Wait, Senorita~ Would you want some dinner?" Sanji seaweed dance strike again.

The girl think for awhile….. "Hmmmm I don't see why not."


	3. Chapter 3

Chapter 3

With warm food and drinks in their tummies, the crew and the girl got friendly and start lots of merry making.

"Hahaha" laugh the girl as she watch Luffy, Chopper and Usopp do stupid stuffs like putting chopsticks up their nose.

Zoro pick up his beer and sit down beside the girl.

"So who did you learn your Eitōryū from?"

"Eitōryū? You mean dual blades? Quite a number of people actually but I think my best teacher would be Zuko (YES! LIKE IN AVATAR! Not the blue monkeys mind you)."

"Zuko? Never heard of him. Where do he live? I like to pay him a visit."

"Erm I think that would be impossible as he is not from this world (As in not in this dimension)."

"Oh I am sorry. (Zoro thought he died)" Zoro sit there sipping on his beer quietly as he do not know what to say anymore.

"Ano ne"

"Yes Chopper?"

"Erm…it had been bothering me for awhile." fiddle fingers" Erm…..erm…why your scent is so strange?"

"Strange?"

"Yea not like human."

"Well that is because I am not." The girl said with a smiley face.

All crew jaws drop open.

"You are not HUMAN? Then what are you?"

"Hmmmmm well I am a mix blood so I think me and my brothers are one of a kind. Don't think we have a term for our race yet."

"Mix?"

"My mother is a 1000 years old snow rabbit." With that the girl took off her hat. The crew thought she is just wearing a rabbit shape hat but actually underneath is rabbit ears.

"No wonder you smell like an animal….." muttered Chopper under his breath.

"As for my dad…I don't know. I am finding for my roots now."

"1000 years old?!" Nami that finally swallowed all the information and finally found her voice to shriek out.

"Yea, it is pretty normal for my mother's race. They can live till 3000 years and still look like 20. Even though I look like this, I am already 356 years old."

"356?!" Jaws not only drop eyes start popping out too.

"SUGOI!" Luffy eyes start to sparkle. "So you are actually an OBAACHAN?"

Luffy got kicked in the head by Sanji. "This is not the way you should speak to a lady. Especially such a pretty lady." Sanji seaweed dance strikes again "Even if you are 356 years old I will still LOVE YOU!"

Sweat drop.

"Grand Line really have a lot of weird things. We shouldn't be so surprise. " As expected Robin is the first one to calm down. "Erm…(Thinking of what to call her and then realize she don't know the girl's name or occupation) your name?"

"Ah? Ahahahahaha I forgot to introduce myself? My name is Xylia. Now on a journey to find my father's origin."

"How are you going to that? You know the country's name?"

"Nope, but I have this." Xylia took out her blades. The blades are white as snow and bit transparent. It look as fragile as glass but Zoro knows it is harder than it looks. " These blades are made from a metal only found in my father's world. So as long as I can find the metal I will find my home."

"Would you like to join our crew?"

"LUFFY!"

"Why not Nami? She is strong and I like her." Luffy turn back and look at Xylia. "So would you?"

"Okay, you all seems like a pretty fun company. Not bad for a journey with no destination."

"You sure? We are pirates you know?"

"So? I was once a mafia. To me no matter what do you do as long you do what you think its right it doesn't matter what the society label you as."

"Okay I definitely want you in our crew now!JOIN US!"

"Aye aye captain."

Xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx

So this is how the Straw-hat crew got a temporary member.


	4. Chapter 4

Chapter 4

The next morning

"Good morning Tomtom, have you eaten breakfast?"

"Mao~"

"You havn't ? Sanji-kun made some buns, would you want some?"

"Mao~"

"Haha true, you would need a truck full of buns to fill up. "

"Mao~"

"Okay you get your breakfast. Will you be able to find me back?"

"Mao~~"

"Sorry, I forgot your nose is the best of all Seakings. Be back soon okay?"

With that Tomtom left. Xylia turned around and saw Zoro leaning on the mast while staring at her.

"What?"

"I don't trust you."

"Why should you?"

A little bit taken aback, Zoro grip his sword and point it at Xylia. "If I find you do anything fishy my katana will sever your head from your neck."

"Heh you can try but you will never win."

This is how Chopper found them, in a staring competition to the death.

"Ano…ano….Xylia-chan"

Without breaking the stare, Xylia answered Chopper "Yes Chopper-kun?"

"Lunch is ready. Zoro you coming?"

Before he can answer, a huge shadow loom over them.

"Tomtom! How is breakfast?" Her smile froze on her face when she saw Tomtom. "Oh my god! What is the matter?"

"Mmmaaoooo"

"Your tummy hurt? What did you ate?"

"Maoooo"

"A clam?"

"Maoooooo"

With a wave of her hand, Xylia froze a mast piece of the sea. "Climb on top of it Tomtom, I check your tummy."

"Maoo" moan Tomtom while trying to climb the ice with its four paws.

"Wait for me Xylia. I am a doctor. I can help."

"Let's go then." With that Xylia jump on Tomtom with Chopper in her arms. Zoro look at them from Sunny, determine if Xylia do anything stupid he will chop her and the stupid cat-like Seaking into half.

"There is something in its tummy. You see that big lump poking out?"

"Yes. So should we cut it open and take it out or take it out from the inside?"

"I have not sure if I can sew such a big cut. Tomtom might die from blood lost."

"How about this, after we take it out, I freeze the wound and unfreeze it little by little when you sew it back?"

"Good idea!"

"Sorry Tomtom this will hurt."

"Mao~~~"

"Quick take it outttt errr errr errr" the moment Chopper touch the lump, he felt dizziness and fainted.

From Sunny, Zoro saw Chopper turn a few rounds and collapse. "That women!" he growl under his breath as he jump towards them all three swords ready.

Xylia notice Zoro closing in with a murderous aura but she choose to ignore it and continue to take the lump that is the size of an elephant out.

"Urgh! This damn rock is heavy!"

Clang!

Zoro quickly withdraw his sword from the rock and strike again. _This damn girl is as fast as a rabbit_! Cursed Zoro as all his blow missed.

_What the hell is his problem?_ Cursed Xylia too as she avoid all the attacks nimbly.

"MAOOOOO!"

_Shit! I don't have time for this! Tomtom will die if this continue._ With that Xylia stop running away and concentrate on pushing the rock from Tomtom's wound.

Zoro is surprised that she stopped but he didn't stop attacking and his sword finally make contact with her body.

"Argh!" Scream Xylia in pain when the sword pierce into her back. She barely manage to avoid getting cut in the vital point. Even though it hurts like hell, Xylia didn't stop pushing and the big boulder finally start to move.

"Zoro! What are you doing?"

Zoro turn his head to see Chopper that collapse a few moment before staring at him in horror. He don't seems to be hurt anywhere but then not all fatal wounds are big. Zoro turn back and was about to land another strike but was stop by Chopper.

"Zoro! What are you doing?"

"She attacked you! I saw you fainted from Sunny."

"No she didn't! I fainted because I touched this lumppppp errr errrrrrrr errrrr" with that Chopper fainted again.

"Huh? This rock is a Kairoseki?"

"Stop mumbling there and help me PUSH!"

Thud

_Hold on Xylia! You cant faint now. Shit my eyes are getting blurry. Did I missed?_

Suddenly somebody grip her hand and seems to help her aim. "Now shoot."

The blast of ice quickly stop Tomtom's bleeding.

"You can rest now." Someone whisper in her ears.

Wondering who is, Xylia fell unconscious.


End file.
